codeblackcbsfandomcom-20200214-history
Greg Collins
Greg Collins played Sheriff Adams in season one of Code Black. Career Filmography *''Straight Outta Compton'' (2015) *''50 to 1'' (2014) *''The After'' (2014) *''The Wicked'' (2013) *''Along the Roadside'' (2013) *''A Thousand Words'' (2012) *''Old West (short)'' (2010) *''My Name Is Khan'' (2010) *''Fast & Furious'' (2009) *''In a Different Key (short)'' (2008) *''Necessary Evil'' (2008) *''Eagle Eye'' (2008) *''Bottle Shock'' (2008) *''Protecting the King'' (2007) *''Nobel Son'' (2007) *''Dead & Deader'' (2006) *''World Trade Center'' (2006) *''Supernatural'' (2005) *''Wheelmen'' (2005) *''Marilyn Hotchkiss' Ballroom Dancing & Charm School'' (2005) *''The Rain Makers'' (2005) *''Dynamite'' (2004) *''Cellular'' (2004) *''Clark, the Canadian Hockey Goalie (short)'' (2003) *''An American Reunion'' (2003) *''Bruce Almighty'' (2003) *''Detonator'' (2003) *''Daredevil'' (2003) *''Collateral Damage'' (2002) *''New Alcatraz'' (2001) *''Venomous'' (2001) *''Coyote Ugly'' (2000) *''Gone in Sixty Seconds'' (2000) *''Ready to Rumble'' (2000) *''U.S. Seals'' (2000) *''Operation Delta Force 4: Deep Fault'' (1999) *''Enemy of the State'' (1998) *''Operation Delta Force 3: Clear Target'' (1998) *''Armageddon'' (1998) *''Godzilla'' (1998) *''Surface to Air'' (1998) *''Double Trap'' (1997) *''Con Air'' (1997) *''The Sixth Man'' (1997) *''Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' (1997) *''Walnut Creek'' (1996) *''Once You Meet a Stranger'' (1996) *''Solo'' (1996) *''Crosscut'' (1996) *''Independence Day'' (1996) *''The Rock'' (1996) *''Sharon's Secret'' (1995) *''The Tie That Binds'' (1995) *''Dead Weekend'' (1995) *''Under Siege 2: Dark Territory'' (1995) *''Into the Paradise'' (1995) *''Houseguest'' (1995) *''Angel 4: Undercover'' (1994) *''Caroline at Midnight'' (1994) *''Cool World'' (1992) *''Class Act'' (1992) *''Eve of Destruction'' (1991) *''Sibling Rivalry'' (1990) *''Marilyn Hotchkiss' Ballroom Dancing and Charm School (short)'' (1990) *''Policy Academy 6: City Under Siege'' (1989) *''976-EVIL'' (1988) *''Out of Time'' (1988) *''What Price Victory'' (1988) *''Annihilator'' (1986) Television *''S.W.A.T.'' (2018) *''Runaways'' (2017) *''Law & Order True Crime (mini-series)'' (2017) *''NCIS'' (2017) *''Rounds'' (2017) *''Jane the Virgin'' (2014-2016) *''Major Crimes'' (2016) *''American Crime Story'' (2016) *''Code Black'' (2015) *''Ray Donovan'' (2015) *''Lucifer'' (2015) *''How to Get Away with Murder'' (2015) *''Hawaii Five-0'' (2013) *''Family Tools'' (2013) *''Revenge'' (2012) *''Perception'' (2012) *''Workaholics'' (2011) *''Private Practice'' (2011) *''Dragon Age: Redemption'' (2011) *''The Guild'' (2011) *''Law & Order: LA'' (2011) *''No Ordinary Family'' (2011) *''The Office'' (2011) *''Criminal Minds'' (2008-2010) *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' (2010) *''Entourage'' (2010) *''Chuck'' (2010) *''24'' (2010) *''Dollhouse'' (2009) *''True Blood'' (2009) *''Valentine'' (2009) *''The Secret Life of the American Teenager'' (2009) *''Leverage'' (2009) *''How I Met Your Mother'' (2009) *''The Cleaner'' (2008) *''State of the Union'' (2008) *''CSI: Miami'' (2008) *''Justice'' (2006) *''Windfall'' (2006) *''Las Vegas'' (2005) *''House'' (2005) *''The Young and the Restless'' (2004) *''The Division'' (2004) *''The Handler'' (2003) *''JAG'' (2003) *''Tremors'' (2003) *''Miracles'' (2003) *''Robbery Homicide Division'' (2002) *''The Bold and the Beautiful'' (2002) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2002) *''Alias'' (2001) *''FreakyLinks'' (2001) *''Felicity'' (2001) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2000-2001) *''The District'' (2001) *''Angel'' (1999) *''Martial Law'' (1999) *''L.A. Doctors'' (1999) *''Boy Meets World'' (1998) *''Ellen'' (1996) *''Seinfeld'' (1996) *''The Jeff Foxworthy Show'' (1995) *''Family Matters'' (1995) *''Hope & Gloria'' (1995) *''Sisters'' (1991-1995) *''Full House'' (1990-1995) *''Get Smart'' (1995) *''Mad About You'' (1994) *''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' (1993) *''Home Improvement'' (1993) *''Renegade'' (1993) *''Jake and the Fatman'' (1992) *''P.S.I Luv U'' (1991) *''Guns of Paradise'' (1991) *''DEA'' (1991) *''Hunter'' (1991) *''Father Dowling Mysteries'' (1990) *''Max Monroe'' (1990) *''Falcon Crest'' (1984-1989) *''Cheers'' (1988-1989) *''Valerie's Family: The Hogans'' (1988) *''Aaron's Way'' (1988) *''Hooperman'' (1988) *''L.A. Law'' (1987) *''Perfect Strangers'' (1987) *''Spies'' (1987) *''George Burns Comedy Week'' (1986) *''The A-Team'' (1985) *''Knots Landing'' (1984) *''Webster'' (1984) External Links *IMDb Category:Actors